fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Miracles vs. Magic War
The war between the Kisekitsukai (軌跡創りし者) and the Mahoutsukai (召喚せし者) that occurred some time after Ragnarök had ended. Terminology *Magus (召喚せし者 (マホウツカイ) mahoutsukai; Katakana for Magus, Kanji for Magic Summoner): *Magic Armament (戦略破壊魔術兵器 (マホウ) mahou; Katakana for Magic, Kanji for Strategic Destructive Magical Weapon): *Miracle Users (軌跡創りし者 kisekitsukai; Kanji for Those Who Create Miracles): *Miracle (戦略創造技術兵器 (キセキ) kiseki; Kanji for Strategic Creation Technology Weapon): Description Eight people were sent to Tsukiyomi-jima Island to battle and defeat the Mahoutsukai who resided there under the name of justice. These people gathered in one squadron named "Seventh Chord" under the direct command of the surviving members of Voluspa. The reason why they were sent to defeat the Mahoutsukai is because they fear for the Mahoutsukai's powers losing control. In order to retalitate against their god-like magic, the Kisekitsukai were given special anti-magic weapons called Miracles. Participants Kiseki Side *Julius Chariowald *Irmfrid Burkhard *Faust Norbert *Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen *Rudra Andalfite *Alicia Katharina *Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto *Freya Schwertleite Mahou Side *Reiji Yoshino *Ryūichi Sumeragi *Nagisa Suzushiro *Sayuki Kurobane *Momiji Satomura *Ayane Amamiya *Jin Arizuka *Umi Kajiura *Hinako Takamine *Kengo Kirisaki *Hagane Todoroki *Keisuke Sanada Additional Participants *Sakura *Toy Box *Fermata *Camellia (As part of Fermata) *Rōge *Yozakura *The Black Sun Battle Results Prologue Kiseki Side *'Participants': Freya, Mikoto *'Battle': **Freya vs. Mikoto (Winner: Freya (canon) or Mikoto) Mahou Side *'Participants': Reiji, Ryūichi *'Battle': **Reiji vs. Ryūichi (Winner: Reiji (canon) or Ryūichi) Day 10 Mahou Side *'Participants': Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, Ayane, Nagisa, Hinako, Freya, Mikoto, Alicia, Toy Box, Faust, Fermata *'Battles': **Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane vs. Alicia and Toy Box (Winners: Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane) **Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane vs. Mikoto (Winners: Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane) **Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane vs. Freya (Winners: Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane) **Reiji, Sakura, Momiji, and Ayane vs. Freya, Mikoto, Alicia, and Toy Box (Interrupted by Fermata) **Nagisa and Hinako vs. Faust (Unfinished) Kiseki Side *'Participants': Yuria, Rudra, Irmfrid, Ryūichi, Sayuki *'Battles': **Yuria and Rudra vs. Ryūichi and Sayuki Round 1 (Unfinished) **Rudra vs. Ryūichi (Unfinished) **Yuria vs. Sayuki (Unfinished) **Yuria and Rudra vs. Ryūichi and Sayuki Round 2 (Interrupted by Irmfrid) Day 16 Both Sides *'Participants': Reiji, Sakura, Freya, Julius *'Battles': **Freya vs. Reiji and Sakura (Interrupted by Julius) **Freya and Julius vs. Reiji and Sakura (Winners: Freya and Julius) *'Result': **'Death': Sakura Mahou Side *'Participants': Sayuki, Momiji, Ayane, Jin, Kengo, Hagane, Irmfrid, Fermata *'Battles': **Sayuki, Momiji, Ayane, Jin, Kengo, and Hagane vs. Irmfrid (Interrupted by Fermata) **Irmfrid vs. Fermata (Unfinished) Day 19 Kiseki Side *'Participants': Freya, Mikoto, Irmfrid *'Battles': **Freya and Mikoto vs. Irmfrid (Winner: Irmfrid) Day 20 Mahou Side *'Participants': Nagisa, Umi, Sayuki, Momiji, Kengo, Ayane, Keisuke, Hinako, Jin, Hagane, Faust, Yuria, Alicia, Toy Box/Pandora Box, Irmfrid *'Battles': **Nagisa and Umi vs. Faust (Winners: Nagisa and Umi) **Sayuki, Momiji, and Kengo vs. Yuria (Winners: Sayuki, Momiji, and Kengo) **Ayane and Keisuke vs. Alicia and Toy Box (Winners: Alicia and Toy Box) **Hinako, Jin, and Hagane vs. Alicia and Toy Box (Unfinished) **Ayane, Keisuke, Hinako, Jin, and Hagane vs. Alicia and Toy Box (Interrupted by Toy Box's transformation to Pandora Box) **Hinako or Ayane or Jin and Hagane vs. Alicia (Winner(s): Hinako (canon) or Ayane or Jin and Hagane) **Ayane, Keisuke, Hinako, Jin, Hagane, and Alicia vs. Pandora Box (Interrupted by Irmfrid) **Irmfrid vs. Pandora Box (Winner: Irmfrid) *'Result': **Both sides come to a truce. Kiseki Side *'Participants': Rudra, Mikoto, Ryūichi, Reiji *'Battles': **Rudra vs. Ryūichi (Winner: Ryūichi) **Mikoto vs. Reiji (Interrupted by the Black Sun) *'Result': **Both sides come to a truce. Day 21 (Last Day) *'Participants': Reiji, Ryūichi, Nagisa, Sayuki, Momiji, Ayane, Jin, Umi, Hinako, Kengo, Hagane, Keisuke, Irmfrid, Faust, Yuria, Rudra, Alicia, Toy Box, Mikoto, Angel Sakura, Fermata, Rōge-Julius (first playthrough only)/Rōge-Freya, Rōge, the Black Sun *'Battles': **Freya vs. Julius (Winner: Freya) **All Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai vs. the Black Sun (Winners: Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai) ***'First Wave': Irmfrid ***'Second Wave': Nagisa and Faust ***'Third Wave': Hinako and Alicia ***'Fourth Wave': Ryūichi and Rudra ***'Fifth Wave': Kengo and Yuria ***'Sixth Wave': Sayuki and Momiji ***'Final Wave': Reiji and Mikoto **Reiji and Mikoto vs. Rōge-Julius/Rōge-Freya (Winner: Rōge-Julius/Rōge-Freya) **Reiji and Angel Sakura vs. Rōge-Freya (Winner: Rōge-Freya) **Fermata vs. Rōge-Freya (Unfinished) **All Mahoutsukai and Kisekitsukai (excluding Reiji, Fermata, and Mikoto) vs. Rōge-Freya (Winner: Rōge-Freya) **Mikoto vs. Rōge-Freya (WInner: Mikoto) Normal Ending *'Participants': Reiji, Angel Sakura, Fermata, Rōge-Julius *'Battle': **Reiji, Angel Sakura, and Fermata vs. Rōge-Julius (Winners: Reiji, Angel Sakura, and Fermata) *'Result': **'Deaths': Julius, Rōge True Ending *'Participants': Reiji, Angel Sakura, Fermata, Freya, Julius, Rōge *'Battle': **Reiji, Angel Sakura, Fermata, Julius, and Freya vs. Rōge (Winners: Reiji, Angel Sakura, Fermata, Julius, and Freya) *'Result': **'Death': Rōge